Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure relate to systems for a sprinkler system that is integrated into a fence. More specifically, embodiments relate to a sprinkler system with sprinkler heads that are configured to be extended when in operation and recessed into the fence when not in use.
Background
Irrigation sprinklers provide irrigation to vegetation, control airborne dust, etc. In sprinkler systems, water is distributed through systems of pipes by pumping water, and then sprayed through the air via sprinkler heads.
Residential lawn sprinklers vary widely in their size, cost, and complexity. There are many different types of residential lawn sprinklers including impact sprinklers, oscillating sprinklers, drip sprinklers, and underground sprinkler systems. Residential lawn sprinklers are often temporarily attached to an outdoor water faucet. Conventional above ground residential sprinkler systems require ample space in a yard and time to set up.
Alternatively, residential lawn sprinklers may be professionally installed in the ground and coupled to a home's plumbing system. Installing a below ground sprinkler system may conserve space. However, costs associated with installing below ground sprinkler systems are high.
Additionally, when coupled to the faucet or the home's plumbing system, conventional residential lawn sprinkler do not have mechanisms to control the water pressure being emitted from each sprinkler head within the sprinkler system. Typically, this causes each of the sprinkler heads within the sprinkler system to emit water at a low pressure, which does not allow the sprinkler heads to emit water over longer distances.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for sprinkler systems to be embedded within fences, and to control the water pressure associated with each sprinkler head within the sprinkler system.